


crossing paths

by HereIGoAgain



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, Hotel Sex, Hyung Kink, M/M, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Some Humor, Teasing, Top Kim Taehyung | V, and then just normal talk they're very chatty, brief mentions of past Jimin/Baekhyun, saying slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIGoAgain/pseuds/HereIGoAgain
Summary: Taehyung enjoys looking at Baekhyun during an awards show, and Baekhyun notices.





	crossing paths

**Author's Note:**

> i had like 3 paragraphs of this i [wrote](https://twitter.com/taesavestheday/status/1149307761743867904?s=20) just for funsies almost a year ago and then i just opened up a doc a couple days ago and...turned it into this. it's taehyung/baekhyun pwp (woohooo we crossing fandoms) so, if that sounds like fun for you, keep on reading!
> 
> if it doesn't sound like fun that's cool just X the fic 
> 
> thank you so much [ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminology/pseuds/yoonminology) for beta'ing this for me! taebae, our chaotic sons, await.
> 
> title inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jca0B2lbqpU)
> 
> also here's moodsetting gifs of [baekhyun](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/27/f7/b327f754fdffac8dda2cf167f2665e82.gif) and [taehyung](https://data.whicdn.com/images/320845402/original.gif) just bcuz [:)](https://pin.it/v6pj6mz5mfedj2)

They’re at an award show, and Kim Taehyung can’t stop staring at Byun Baekhyun.

Both BTS and EXO are—well—popular. Respected? Well known. Whatever anyone wants to call them, the hosts have given them good seating. Right up front, perfect view of the stage, easily visible for all the cameras.

Easy access to stare at Baekhyun without the back of anyone’s head in the way.

Byun Baekhyun is beautiful. No one, fucking _nobody_ can deny this. He’s dressed to murder; a dark, velvet coat with a bow tie cinched at his neck. Eyeliner, thick and black, rimming his eyes. A glow in his cheeks, which are constantly swelling when he grins at one of his bandmates, opens his mouth to surely crack a joke.

Taehyung can’t stop staring at him. It’s too _easy. _

Jimin, of course, notices immediately. He turns to Taehyung about forty minutes in and smirks, leaning in until his chin is on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Tae~” he hums, and Taehyung blinks. “You got a crush?” he whispers, and Taehyung grins down at the ground even though he's mildly horrified that he's been caught.

When he peeks up again, Baekhyun is grinning at some other members of EXO. _Pretty_. He’s so fucking pretty. Taehyung has always thought this.

Taehyung might, in fact, have a small crush on him.

But why _wouldn’t_ he? He feels like everyone does, or _should. _Baekhyun is beautiful, and successful, and talented. He’s _nice, _too. Taehyung remembers the times they’ve stood together on stage at the ends of music shows, how openly Baekhyun encouraged Taehyung to dance with him, bumping hips and shoulders like it was nothing. That one time, early on, when Baekhyun came up to _him _backstage and asked if he wanted to take a selca together.

“You said I’m your eomma, didn’t you?” Baekhyun greeted. His smile was so fucking _cute_, all squared at the corners, just like Taehyung’s. “You’ll have to get a photo with Daehyun so you can have the whole family.”

Taehyung had remembered being so _embarrassed. _How fucking _embarrassing_ that his sunbaenim had heard some stupid shit he’d said in an interview? About being Taehyung’s _mother_? Oh _god? _

But Baekhyun had been lovely and kind and—and so fucking _cute_.

“C’mere,” he’d said when Taehyung had just smiled shyly down at the ground. His fingers squeezed Taehyung’s shoulders, pulled his body closer.

“Do you really want to?” Taehyung said. “You don’t have to—”

“Of course I want to,” Baekhyun had said, so easily, so _naturally_ and Taehyung believed him. Still did, when he thought back on it. It’s not like Baekhyun and he were best friends now or anything, but acquaintances seemed too cold a term. Friends was a safe word.

If Taehyung had learned anything about the other idol in the last few years, it was how earnest and genuine he was, even with people he’d only met a handful of times. He’d pressed his nose into the skin just under Taehyung’s ear before taking that selca, giggled about how they should be doing their best _boxy smiles_ before actually kissing Taehyung wetly right on the skin just under his ear.

The phone had still been at his side, and Taehyung was grateful no one had seen how red his cheeks had gotten.

Now, years later, with his own experience under his belt and not quite such a fucking child anymore, Taehyung admires Baekhyun with less embarrassment.

That is, until, Baekhyun turns his head and looks right back.

He’s still grinning, but suddenly there's a gleam in his eyes.

And Taehyung isn’t stupid. Not anymore. He knows that look, knows that gleam, knows that _smile_. He’s seen Baekhyun put it on his face when he's up on stage, flirting with the audience - shit, Taehyung does the same thing himself. But Baekhyun isn't looking at thousands of people.

He's looking at Taehyung.

Taehyung turns his attention back down to his hands, distracting himself with the costume rings all over his fingers. He tries to be sneaky when he looks over to where EXO are sitting, but now every time he glances their way, Baekhyun seems to realize it and looks right back at him. His grins are turning into smirks, and Taehyung is starting to feel hot under his collar. The performances of the night stretch. Every time he looks over now, Baekhyun is looking back.

Taehyung has been caught.

Jimin nudges him again, leans close, probably too close for all the cameras around, and Taehyung can feel Jimin's breath on his neck when he whispers, "we've fucked, you know?"

Taehyung owes it to years and years of crowds and cameras and fans following him that he doesn't visibly react, save for the twitch of his hands. He looks up slowly at Jimin, who's leaned back to his normal sitting position and is smiling, almost as wickedly as Baekhyun's been doing all night.

"When?" Taehyung hears himself ask.

Jimin's smile widens. "Almost two years ago. After party for the MAMAs, we were dancing and just ended up in one of the upstairs bedrooms. Still don’t know whose house it was. But he cried into the bedsheets while I split him open. It was _fucking_ hot.”

Taehyung glances between them both, and, fuck fuck fuck he's so glad that there's maybe ten, hopefully five minutes left of the show, because all he can think of now is Jimin and Baekhyun and them _together_ and how fucking _beautiful_ they must've looked. Jimin pushing Baekhyun's smug, pretty face into a pillow as he fucked into him, Baekhyun’s high, wanton whines as he begged Jimin to fuck him harder—

And Taehyung _wants_ that. He wants to see how far around his hands will go around Baekhyun's tiny, _tiny_ waist. Probably all the fucking way around, he's so small, and delicate. He imagines growling _hyung_ into his flushed neck—

Jimin's voice is back at his ear. "Are you jealous, Taetae?"

Taehyung shakes his head, feels his lips stretch into a grin, something forced, but no one would know, except—_except_ the one person he's grinning at.

Jimin can see right through it, through him, and he's giggling behind his hands because he knows he's gotten under Taehyung's skin, and he definitely knows what Taehyung is imagining.

"I'll bet he lets you fuck him," Jimin says, and Taehyung sees Yoongi, sat on Jimin's other side, glance their way, eyes dark and sharp.

"Quiet down," he snaps, and Jimin laughs again while Taehyung blushes.

"Show's over, hyung," Jimin says, and indeed, the lights are coming on overhead and people are starting to stand. Yoongi doesn't look appeased. "Re_lax_.”

“Just keep it in your fucking pants,” Yoongi snips, standing to block a camera angled their way. “At least until we’re out of here, yeah?”

Jimin’s smile is sultry. “Don’t act like you don’t like being watched.”

Yoongi cuts Jimin a look so dangerous Taehyung feels like cowering, but Jimin is smirking even wider, and amidst the chaos of everyone exiting, Taehyung doesn’t miss when Yoongi grabs Jimin by the shirt and mutters near his ear, “you’re not gonna be able to sit properly for a week.”

Jimin grins widely at Taehyung even as he pushes Yoongi away, laughing. “Hyung, there are _cameras_.”

Taehyung shakes his head, making to stand and immediately shifting a step back when Yoongi moves out from in front of him, revealing—

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had walked right up to them, Park Chanyeol in tow, and for a second Taehyung’s mind just blanks, because this close he can see the sweat that’s dampened the neck of Baekhyun’s dress shirt, the slight smear of his eyeliner, a natural progression of the long night under baking lights.

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, and Taehyung jolts into a bow, sensing Jimin and Yoongi, who are the closest, do the same.

“Baekhyun-hyung,” Taehyung says. As he straightens from the bow, Baekhyun reaches out to shake his hand. Holds it there, smiling at Taehyung.

“Congratulations,” Baekhyun says. His fingers are lightly tracing between Taehyung’s knuckles. Dimly, Taehyung registers Jimin giggling with Chanyeol a couple feet over, but Baekhyun holds his attention. He’s smiling at Taehyung, or maybe it’s a smirk. “You looked good on stage.”

“Thank you,” Taehyung says, bowing a little again. He’s flustered, but pleased. Baekhyun still hasn’t let go of his hand, has, in fact, put his other hand right over the back of Taehyung’s, so he’s just standing there with his hands pressed between the older boy’s while the chatter of all the people leaving levels to a dull roar in the background.

“You too, congratulations,” Taehyung says, and god he’s the worst because he can’t quite remember what award EXO had won tonight, but he means it all the same, and holy _shit _Baekhyun is so small and _pretty_.

“What’re you doing, growing so much?” Baekhyun teases. He tugs Taehyung a little closer, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks up at him. “Do you remember when we were the same height?”

“You’re dreaming,” Taehyung hums, and he wants to say he’s smooth, but he can feel the blush in his cheeks as Baekhyun smiles at him.

“You’re your exact height now, in my dreams,” Baekhyun says and did he just tell Taehyung he _dreams_ about him?

Baekhyun is definitely smirking. It’s a lot more, mere inches from Taehyung’s face. He wonders if he’d still be smirking stuffed full of cock. Wonders if Baekhyun knows what Taehyung’s picturing. He’s looking at Taehyung like he _knows_.

Baekhyun’s tongue pokes out to wet his lower, then upper lip.

“We gotta go, hyung,” Chanyeol says suddenly, patting Baekhyun on the back and nodding at Taehyung with a smile. “Junmyeon’s calling us over.”

“Mm, okay. I’ll see you,” Baekhyun says to Taehyung. His fingers dip around Taehyung’s knuckles, light as a feather, and—

Taehyung feels the hard press of plastic against his forearm, slipped right under his jacket sleeve.

“Car’s waiting,” Taehyung hears Namjoon say, rounding them up as well. “C’mon, traffic will be brutal if we wait much longer, let’s go.”

Jimin grabs Taehyung’s wrist. He surely feels the ridge under his fingers, as his face lights up with what can only be described as an Evil Grin.

“Oh, Taetae,” he murmurs, sliding his grip up Taehyung’s arm, pushing the card harder against his skin. “What’ve you got there?”

Using Jimin’s body as a shield for any cameras that are surely still trained on them, Taehyung discreetly slips his fingers under his sleeve and nudges against the edge of the hotel key, pushing it further up into his jacket.

“Isn’t it something that all these groups are in the same hotel?” Jimin says, and Yoongi walking a little bit ahead of them behind Namjoon, scoffs.

“It’s nice because security is tripled,” Namjoon says, bowing at a passing Nu’est member.

Jungkook pipes up, “I heard they basically blocked off the hotel, so no other guests are really staying there.”

“Isn’t that _something_?” Jimin says, sounding gleeful as he nudges Taehyung.

“Yeah,” Taehyung says, bending his fingers until they touch the hem of his jacket sleeve, effectively sealing it. “It is.”

-

Taehyung has never done this before, so he isn’t sure how to go about it. He has Baekhyun’s number, but they never really text aside from the random _hey nice work on the last album_ nonsense. Besides, what is he going to text him? _Hey, is now a good time to come to your room? You know, for sex?_

“Hell no,” Jimin says as Taehyung fixes his hair in the mirror. He’s been messing with it so much since coming out of the shower that it’s already dried. “You have the key. Open door policy. Just walk in.”

“So, don’t even knock?” Taehyung says, pulling on the T-shirt sitting at the top of his suitcase.

“No, walk in dick out and say, ‘time to fuck’.”

Taehyung looks at Jimin, deadpan. “How is it you scored Yoongi-hyung?”

Jimin squawks, throwing a pillow at Taehyung’s head. “Offended! I’m offended! With my good looks and undeniable charm.”

“Uh huh,” Taehyung says, buttoning up his jeans and grabbing the hotel key from the dresser. “Wait. These things don’t have room numbers on them.”

“He didn’t tell you?” Jimin says, scratching his head. “Hm…usually they tell you when they give it to you.”

“Should I be worried about your expertise on this subject?” Taehyung says, picking up his phone. He opens up his message conversation with Baekhyun, last text from a couple months earlier. He starts typing, backspacing about four different messages as Jimin replies.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know all my dirty deeds,” Jimin says gleefully.

“I’m worried about you passing on your habits to the innocents, like Jungkook.”

Jimin snorts. “You and I both know—”

“Nope,” Taehyung says, deleting his sixth attempt at a message.

_hey. _

_when should i come by? _

_you’re so cute, _

_i’m ready when you are. _

_still up? _

Terrible. Taehyung can be smooth, but not, apparently, when it matters.

As Taehyung stares down at the screen, bubbles pop up along the bottom, signaling Baekhyun is typing. 

_Byun Baekhyun: 617 _

_Byun Baekhyun: ;)_

“Okay, bye,” Taehyung says, because he doesn’t want anymore fanfare. He points at Jimin as he heads towards the door. “Get out of my room, I don’t want you and Yoongi-hyung fucking on my bed.”

“Only when you’re in it, am I right?” Jimin says cheekily.

Taehyung opens his door. “Out!”

“Your ass looks great!” Jimin calls, and Taehyung shuts the door, unable to bite back his smile.

-

617 is two floors up from his, and Taehyung takes the stairs to avoid any awkward elevator rides, then just stands outside Baekhyun’s room for a minute, fingers touching the keycard in his back pocket.

He knocks, more of twitch of his knuckles against the wood, and he wonders if Baekhyun even heard it. After standing there for another sixty seconds, Taehyung glances up and down the empty hallway before pulling the key from his pocket and pushing it in the slot.

It beeps as the light goes green, and Taehyung pushes down the handle and slips inside.

The room is a similar set up to his, a short hallway opening out to where the king-sized bed is, pushed up against the right wall. To the right of the entry hallway is a bathroom suite, and Baekhyun is walking out of it now, in nothing but an oversized T-shirt, towel around his neck. His hair is unstyled, drying fluffy, and he doesn’t look surprised when he lifts his head to see Taehyung standing just inside the doorway.

“I heard you knock,” he says with a smile, pulling the towel off his neck and tossing it on the vanity. He puts a hand in his hair, moving it back and forth and fluffing it further. He looks—_so_ sweet, it kind of takes Taehyung’s breath away.

“Hi,” Taehyung says. He bites his lip, holding up the room key, then feels like an idiot. “I, um—hi. You look nice.”

Baekhyun chuckles, walking over and taking the card from Taehyung’s fingers then turning around and heading towards the bed. “I gathered you thought so. I saw you looking at me tonight a lot.”

“Sorry,” Taehyung says, stepping further into the room.

Baekhyun turns and sits down heavily on the bed, bouncing a little with the force of it. He tilts his head, a tiny grin gracing his features. “Why were you staring?”

“Because you’re really beautiful,” Taehyung says honestly.

“Aw,” Baekhyun says softly. He beckons for Taehyung to come closer and he does, breath hitching when Baekhyun puts a hand on the side of his thigh, sliding up until he pushes under his shirt and stops at his bare hip. “I saw you typing for a long time, before I texted you.”

“Oh,” Taehyung says, fucking embarrassed.

“What were you typing?”

“I just,” Taehyung says, distracted by the way Baekhyun has started tracing circles on his skin. “Was just trying to figure out how to ask you if you were ready for me to come over.”

Baekhyun pauses, pulls his hand back. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Baekhyun purses his lips, and it’s so strange, in the nicest way, to see him so intimately, no make up, no jewelry, no fancy clothes, face bare. He’s fucking lovely. Taehyung can’t quite believe he’s here.

“I thought,” Baekhyun says, “you might be changing your mind. Which is totally fine. You can still change your mind. We don’t have to do anything. We could watch a movie.”

Taehyung smiles, finally, and runs the back of his knuckles over Baekhyun’s cheek, hesitantly, at first, but when Baekhyun leans into it, eyes bright, Taehyung gains more confidence. He traces down over the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, then back into his hair. It’s soft and still damp. “If that’s what you wanna do, hyung, I’d be honored.”

Baekhyun laughs softly. “Honored, hm?” he shifts, tucking his legs under his body until he can rise up on his knees. Even like that, he doesn’t quite reach Taehyung’s height standing, top of his head just level with Taehyung’s nose.

Baekhyun places both hands on Taehyung’s hips and leans forward, so close Taehyung can feel his breath on his chin. It’s warm, and smells like a mix between toothpaste and vanilla. Taehyung resists the urge to lick his lips as Baekhyun looks up at him through his lashes. “What about if I want you to fuck me? Would that be an honor, too?”

Taehyung’s breath hitches. “Yeah, it really would, hyung.” He swallows, looking down. “Not to be weird.”

Baekhyun smirks. “No, I like it. It’s cute. Really cute. Is that what you were thinking of doing tonight, in that room full of people? With all those cameras?”

“Yeah,” Taehyung whispers, curling his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrist, holding him in place. “Jimin—Jimin told me—he told me you…”

Baekhyun’s eyes light up. “Told you he fucked me good?”

Taehyung nods. He does lick his lips now, sees Baekhyun’s eyes follow the movement and feels another burst of confidence. “Bet I can fuck you better, hyung.”

“Oh my _god_,” Baekhyun giggles, hands drifting to the button of Taehyung’s jeans. He works at it, slowly pulling down the zipper. He never takes his eyes off Taehyung’s. “Big words. Jimin fucked me _really _good.”

“M’sure he did,” Taehyung agrees. He smiles, playful. “But still.”

“Getting me all excited,” Baekhyun says, pushing Taehyung’s jeans down and then dragging his hands up his legs, over his boxers, and then up under his shirt again. He exhales, voice sweet and breathy when he goes on to say, “you looked so good up on stage tonight, wanted you to fuck me so bad.”

Without further ado, Baekhyun presses his mouth to the hardening swell of Taehyung’s cock under the front of his boxers, dampening the fabric. Taehyung can feel his tongue pushing against his dick, even through the cotton, and he has to bite back a noise as Baekhyun slowly moves up and down his dick, kissing and breathing hotly against it. It’s so hot, it’s _so_ hot and Baekhyun’s expression is blissed, like he’s already having _such _a great time.

“You’re big, hot damn,” Baekhyun whispers, kissing through the boxers where the tip is, then suckling around it. His lips are already red from rubbing against the fabric, and Taehyung can’t stop himself from pushing his thumb between them, hooking it under Baekhyun’s upper lip before pulling out with a small pop and pressing hard against his mouth, right where his cupid’s bow is. He’s got such a pretty fucking _mouth_.

Baekhyun looks up at him, and as Taehyung works his boxers down from one side, he helps with the other side, only breaking eye contact to watch Taehyung’s dick bounce free once his boxers join his jeans around his ankles.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun said, mouth moving against Taehyung’s fingers. He reaches out, wrapping his fingers around it. “Fuck, oh my god.”

“I, um,” Taehyung starts, breaking off when Baekhyun pumps. His head falls back, and he gasps at the ceiling. “Baekhyun—_hyung_.”

“Want to take your shirt off?” Baekhyun says, bending forward to kiss the tip, and Taehyung’s brain just—blanks, because that’s his sunbae, Byun fucking Baekhyun from EXfuckingO, suckling the head of his cock in nothing but a T-shirt, barely big enough to cover the expanse of thighs. “Or leave it on. Up to you.”

“I,” Taehyung gasps, actively forcing his brain to start fucking working again, but it’s already so hard to _think_. “Mm—hm,” he manages, pulling his shirt off. He’s not as lean and muscled as Jimin or Jungkook, but he’s not really uncomfortable with his body, knows he’s attractive either way, and Baekhyun’s mouth is halfway down his cock, anyway.

Taehyung’s hands hover, for a moment, right over Baekhyun’s shoulders, and he’s not sure whether he wants to grip them or just push through the cute, waving fluff of his hair. Instead of deciding right away, Taehyung lets himself watch, admiring the half-lid of Baekhyun’s eyes, the wet-red sheen on his mouth as it puckers around Taehyung’s cock.

Baekhyun’s eyes open more fully so he can look up at Taehyung, and, keeping their eyes locked, he slowly pulls off. Taehyung’s cock is wet with saliva, precum already leaking from the tip, and Baekhyun swirls his tongue around it before raising an eyebrow up at Taehyung. His lips curve.

“Touch me,” he says softly, nodding at Taehyung’s hands. Taehyung breathes out, letting one hand fall on Baekhyun’s shoulder, burying the other in his hair. He finds a grip, and tightens it gently.

“That’s good,” Baekhyun breathes, tongue flicking around the tip again. “You wanna fuck hyung’s mouth for a little? Pants still around your ankles? So cute with your big cock, already so hard.”

Taehyung flushes, fisting Baekhyun’s hair reflexively, but Baekhyun just hums a little, mouth dropping open. He guides Taehyung back to it, tongue out before Taehyung’s dick is even inside.

Baekhyun keeps going until the tip hits the back of his throat.

Taehyung lets himself moan this time, hips jumping forward a couple times before he gets a hold of himself, a feat when Baekhyun doesn’t seem at all deterred by the movement. He actually moans, bobs his head more eagerly. More spit is gathering along the length of Taehyung’s cock, and Taehyung, staring down at Baekhyun with an open mouth, watches as a dribble falls down his chin, more saliva welling and spreading along his lips.

He peers up at Taehyung, patting his hip a couple times before squeezing it encouragingly.

Taehyung takes the hint and starts to move his hips again.

Baekhyun barely chokes, taking the length of Taehyung’s cock like it’s nothing, eyes falling shut. He steadies himself with his hands on Taehyung’s hips, but keeps his touch light, giving Taehyung the freedom to fuck into his mouth deep, without inhibition.

And Taehyung does. He moans at the wet heat of his hyung’s mouth, how his throat constricts around his cock when he pushes all the way forward. Watches drool fall from Baekhyun’s chin onto the mattress, grips him by the hair even more tightly, hissing when Baekhyun moans, high and pretty and from the back of his throat. It vibrates around Taehyung’s cock.

“Hyung, god,” Taehyung whispers. His other fingers jump to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, scrabble around it until he’s at the front, and can feel the slight bulge of his cock when he fucks in deep again. “_Fuck_, you’re—you’re amazing—”

Baekhyun chokes, and Taehyung pulls off, realizing he’d only done so because he’s laughing, and Baekhyun grins even as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

“I don’t really have a gag reflex,” he says, like Taehyung couldn’t already fucking tell.

“I got that,” Taehyung whispers, pushing Baekhyun onto his back. Baekhyun laughs again, scooting up towards the head as Taehyung climbs on after him. His shirt is still on, rucked up around the very tops of his thighs. Taehyung can tell he isn’t wearing anything underneath, and he feels his body flush hot, running a hand up Baekhyun’s calves, curling around his thigh.

“You’re so tiny,” he marvels, staring at the expanse of his hand against Baekhyun’s leg. His fingers easily curve around it, and he squeezes, pushing it up and to the side. Baekhyun lets him easily, smiling as Taehyung stares.

“You like that?” he says, playing with the hem of his T-shirt. His eyes are gleaming, and his lips are swollen. He looks so fucking sinful, Taehyung forces himself to take a breath, just to ground himself.

Baekhyun, of course, notices.

“You can be rough with hyung, sweetheart,” Baekhyun says encouragingly. He pulls his shirt a little higher, revealing one hip, a part of his cock, flushed and hard against his stomach. He smiles wider when Taehyung blushes at the endearment, and spreads his legs a little more. “Want to make me cry tonight? Like Jimin did?”

Taehyung’s eyes flash. He squeezes Baekhyun’s leg. “Bet you cry for anyone, hyung. Bet you—bet you can’t help it. Love getting fucked that much.”

He feels a little wild, talking to someone like Baekhyun like this, but Baekhyun’s eyes just glint, like he likes it. Like he _really _likes it.

“Good boy,” he says, a laugh in his voice. “You’re gonna make hyung feel so good, aren’t you? I can tell how _bad _you want me.” He hums, arching back against the pillow again. His hair falls across his forehead and his shirt rides up further as he lets his legs fall open some more. “How long have you wanted to fuck me?”

“I don’t know,” Taehyung says, and he can’t tell if the heat in his body is from arousal, embarrassment, or a combination of both. He’s never felt such a mix of wanting to be talked down to and wanting to do the same to someone else.

Baekhyun bites his lip around his grin. He chuckles, the sound husky and soft. “Wanna call me a slut? You can. I like it.”

“Fuck,” Taehyung whispers, squeezing Baekhyun’s thigh so hard it’ll surely leave a bruise or two. Baekhyun’s breath hitches, a soft sound pushing past his lips.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Baekhyun says, a whine edging into his voice. He arches off the mattress again, and Taehyung grabs hold of his other thigh, gripping tight and pushing up.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it, hm,” Baekhyun urges, letting out an airy moan when Taehyung dips down and blows over his hole.

“You wax, hyung?”

“Yeah, mhm, like to be pretty for all the boys I fuck,” Baekhyun says, giggling when Taehyung lightly bites his inner thigh.

“You’d be pretty no matter what,” Taehyung mutters, He glances up at Baekhyun, who’s propped himself up against the plethora of pillows at the bed head so he can watch Taehyung.

“You’re sweet,” Baekhyun purrs. “C’mon baby. Let hyung feel your tongue.”

Taehyung looks up at him seriously. “Maybe I should make you wait. You’re being a brat.”

Baekhyun grins. “I can be whatever I want though. Seniority and all. So that makes _you _the brat.”

“I’m not being a brat,” Taehyung says lightly. He kisses Baekhyun’s inner thigh, moves a little closer to the crease where it meets his pelvis, and kisses there too. Baekhyun shifts in his hold, and Taehyung holds in his smile. “I’m really nice, hyung. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, nice,” Baekhyun breathes as Taehyung continues to pepper kisses across his upper thigh, letting out a small, involuntarily hiccup when Taehyung sucks a sliver of skin between his teeth. “Really nice.”

“You _smell_ nice,” Taehyung says, nosing across his skin and breathing in deep. “The hell. Never been with a guy whose dick actually smelled good.”

“I used a bath bomb right before you got here,” Baekhyun says, twitching when Taehyung drags his tongue slowly over one of his balls. “Oh, damn. Hmm. Guess what the name of it was?”

“What?” Taehyung said. He inhales deeply, sucking lightly on the other sac before dipping his head back down, nosing along his crack. “Something floral. Or…is that jasmine?”

“I can’t believe you’re smelling me,” Baekhyun laughs, breaking off into a surprised moan when Taehyung quickly runs his tongue up his crack, flicking over his hole. “Jesus, why’s that so hot. Oh my god, you’re a freak.” He sounds delighted.

Taehyung doesn’t try and hide his smile this time. “Surprised?”

“Fuck no,” Baekhyun sighs, making a pleased sound when Taehyung begins giving his hole soft kitten licks. “Told you I watch you on stage. Knew you’d be. The bath bomb was called sex bomb.”

Taehyung snorts, and Baekhyun laughs, legs kicking at the air. “Stop laughing with my asshole in your face, it’s _rude_.”

“Bruising your ego?” Taehyung says, glancing up to see Baekhyun is trying to pout down at him and _Jesus_ he’s fucking _lovely_. Taehyung wants to ruin him, be ruined by him. He’s already halfway there for the latter.

“If I say yes, will you put your tongue in me?”

“Do you ever quiet down?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun says, knocking his heel against Taehyung’s head, lightly, but it’s enough to goad Taehyung into resecuring his grip on Baekhyun’s thighs and _shoving_ up. “Yeah, baby boy, give hyung a reason to be quiet, huh?”

Taehyung huffs, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes for a split second. He knows he’s red cheeked, but there must be something in his expression Baekhyun likes, because he smiles, cheeks going dark too as he pulls his knees closer to his chest.

Taehyung doesn’t break eye contact as he lowers himself down and fastens his mouth over Baekhyun’s asshole, sucking against the soft, puckered skin. Baekhyun’s cheeks flush darker, his lips parting slightly as Taehyung flicks his tongue once, twice, and again and again over his hole. He can feel Baekhyun _twitching_ underneath him, and the air around his mouth is all moist and hot from breathing and his spit wetting Baekhyun’s skin.

“You’re still teasing,” Baekhyun says, but his voice is much breathier now. He hooks a hand under one knee, pulling that leg higher, giving Taehyung better access. “Hyung’s spread open s-so—_nice_ for you, Taehyungie—_huh_, hah—” his voice breaks as Taehyung sucks hard. Baekhyun’s fingers tighten around his own leg, hitching it up high enough so he can press his mouth against his knee.

Taehyung wants to pull off, say something actually teasing right back, but he wants to stop even less.

So he flattens his tongue against Baekhyun’s hole, presses, and holds it there. Baekhyun twitches, teeth catching on the skin of his knee as he muffles a whine, and, dissatisfied, Taehyung pulls back, taking advantage of the saliva that has pooled in his mouth, and spits right on his entrance.

Baekhyun whines louder, blush going all the way down his neck when Taehyung grins at him before diving right back in. He drags his tongue over Baekhyun, spreading the spit. He’s always liked it messy, and Baekhyun seems to like it too, if the way he’s whining and mouthing at his own skin is any indication. 

When Taehyung finally presses the tip of his tongue into him, the noise Baekhyun lets out is dangerously loud, pitched high and ragged with _want_. Taehyung has to stop himself from rutting down against the blankets, but his cock definitely twitches, and he can feel Baekhyun twitch under him again, _around_ his tongue. He pushes it in deeper, moans roughly into his skin, tugging Baekhyun into place so he can tongue fuck him just _right_.

Baekhyun keeps wiggling, so Taehyung pulls back just enough to growl “stay _still_ hyung” before ducking back down again. He licks at him a couple times before sliding his tongue inside again, and it goes in easy. 

“Taehyung, oh my god my _god_,” Baekhyun hisses, free hand coming down on top of Taehyung’s, still holding his thigh. He squeezes clumsily across the back of it, panting into his knee. “You’re—s—it’s so fucking good, tongue’s so good, baby, I need it so bad, need you to fuck me _so bad_—”

Taehyung’s eyes flutter shut. He’s hot from Baekhyun’s moaning, the way he’s falling apart under his mouth alone, how light and delicate he feels under his hands, belying the filthy things he says, the way he’s _moving_.

“Baekhyun-hyung,” Taehyung murmurs, dragging his hands down Baekhyun’s thighs until he reaches the soft swell of his ass. He grips, unable to swallow the little growl that comes from the back of his throat when he sees how easily his hands cover the expanse of his cheeks. He pulls them apart, thumbs digging into the edges of his entrance, spreading it as wide as Baekhyun can take. He looks up at Baekhyun, happy to see the older boy is watching him, then spits one more time.

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun says, and it comes out as more of a whine than a demand.

Taehyung shifts one hand until he can press his pointer finger around Baekhyun’s rim. He spreads the spit around, flattens and pops all the bubbles in the saliva until there’s nothing but clear slick all up and down his crack.

He looks so good like this.

Taehyung exhales shakily as he slowly presses the tip of that finger inside Baekhyun. There’s some resistance at first, but once he gets past the first ring of muscle, his finger slips in deeper much more quickly and easily.

Taehyung looks up at Baekhyun, whose lips twitch into a smirk.

“You prepped?” he says.

“Just needed something in me while I waited for you, Taehyungie,” Baekhyun says. His voice is still breathless, but he’s got that playful streak back. “Know why?”

Taehyung leans in, licking alongside his finger. He rotates the digit, stretching Baekhyun further until he can wiggle his tongue in next to it, holding in his smile when he hears Baekhyun moan above him. “Why?” he mumbles against Baekhyun. He fucks his finger in and out, slurps at the mess over his hole.

“Sh-sh_it_,” Baekhyun groans. “Cause I’m—hmm—a fucking slut, s’why.”

Taehyung finally pulls off, and Baekhyun gasps, legs falling around Taehyung’s waist as he moves over him. They’re twitchy, squeezing around him desperately, and his eyes shine when he looks up at Taehyung, taking in the spit all over his chin.

“Messy baby,” he says, pressing his hand against the side of Taehyung’s face. He uses that as leverage to tug him down. “Where’re your manners though? You’re _welcome_ for the meal. And you haven’t even kissed me yet.”

Taehyung pants. “You want to kiss me now?”

“Especially now,” Baekhyun says before closing the distance between them.

Baekhyun doesn’t ease into it, kissing Taehyung filthy right away. His tongue is out of his mouth before their mouths even meet, although Taehyung supposes he only knows that because he’s done the same. They tangle together, Baekhyun moaning as he wraps his arms around Taehyung’s neck. He’s gripping onto Taehyung almost koala-like, legs around Taehyung’s waist, one tangled behind his leg. His body grinds up against Taehyung’s, just the shirt between them, but they’re too caught up to try and take it off now. Taehyung especially doesn’t want to stop kissing, so he just pushes his hands under it, rubs this thumb over a nipple and hums when Baekhyun’s breath hitches.

They kiss feverishly like that for Taehyung doesn’t _know_ how long, but he’s drunk off the feeling of Baekhyun’s body under his, his lips, against Taehyung’s. He’s stared at them so long, wondered how they felt for so long, and now he’s here, in his hyung’s bedroom. Baekhyun’s got_ Taehyung’s_ spit all over his hole, is grinding and writhing up against _him_, and Taehyung—

Taehyung groans, moving down to kiss under Baekhyun’s pretty jaw, carefully, knows better than to leave a mark. “Where’s your lube, hyung?”

“Right on the bedside table, waiting for you,” Baekhyun grins, pushing at Taehyung now, encouraging him to go get it. “You could just fuck me now, Taetae, I got three fingers deep in the bath.”

“You’re still tight, slut or not,” Taehyung says, finally extracting himself from Baekhyun so he can push himself towards the edge of the bed, scanning the bedside table for lube and condoms. There’s a bottle and a folded accordion stack of condoms right beside it.

Taehyung rips one off the end, putting it on the bed beside Baekhyun before popping the cap off the bottle. He looks over his shoulder, seeing that Baekhyun has rolled on his side to watch him.

Taehyung looks over his body. “Take off your shirt.”

Baekhyun smirks. “You can’t be that bossy to me.”

Taehyung stands off the bed, turning so he’s facing Baekhyun from the side. “Or leave it on. Whatever you prefer, hyung,” he says before grabbing Baekhyun’s thigh and tugging him roughly until he’s close to the edge, where Taehyung is standing. The movement pushes his shirt all the way under his armpits, and there’s something strangely satisfying about that, seeing his hyung naked and flushed save for that little piece of fabric.

Baekhyun’s panting, and he takes advantage of their close proximity, hooking his legs around Taehyung’s waist again, but, once his fingers are slick with lube, Taehyung grabs one of Baekhyun’s legs and forces it back and up, exposing his hole to him.

He starts with two.

Baekhyun takes them easily, tilting his head back against the sheets and sighing as Taehyung fucks him like that. When he pushes in three, Baekhyun’s mouth drops open silently up at the ceiling.

“You got quiet,” Taehyung says.

Baekhyun grins. “You gave me a reason to. I can keep talking, though. You like it, don’t you?”

Taehyung presses his smile against Baekhyun’s ankle, right by his mouth. “I like you, yeah.”

“Sappy, h-_hah_—” Baekhyun arches when Taehyung’s fingers tickle over his prostate. “Oh shit. Oh, baby—you’re cute. Fucking hyung so good, bet you—bet you dreamed about this, hm? Making me your little slut?”

Taehyung twists and scissors his fingers. Baekhyun shouts—and he shouts Taehyung’s _name_.

Taehyung pulls his fingers out, body flushing with pleasure. “You’re so hot, hyung. Holy fuck.”

“Not very creative, but honest,” Baekhyun says, tilting his head so he can watch Taehyung reach for the condom.

“You want a poem, Baekhyun-hyung?” Taehyung says. “I could write you a song, if you want. Sing it for you.”

“Oh, that’s romantic,” Baekhyun hums, watching with rapt attention as Taehyung rolls the condom onto his dick. “I think I’d like that. What word rhymes with slut?”

“Fuck,” Taehyung says once the condom is snug around the base. He exhales shakily, looking out from under his bangs at Baekhyun, who’s smiling.

“Not exactly, but close enough.”

“You’re so much.”

“Usually,” Baekhyun says, inching closer to the edge and spreading his legs, “people are so annoyed with me by now, they can’t wait to fuck the shit out of me just so I’ll be quiet. I mean, that sounds worse than it is. I do it on purpose. You’re a tough egg to crack, though.” Baekhyun sighs as Taehyung rubs his cock over his hole. “I like that.”

“It’s because you’re a chaotic little slut,” Taehyung says. “Might be a glutton for punishment, too.”

“I do like getting spanked,” Baekhyun hints.

Taehyung’s lips quirk, pulse quickening in his veins. “I don’t mind your talking, hyung. I’m gonna fuck you hard either way, though.”

“Like a good boy,” Baekhyun says.

“I am a good boy,” Taehyung grins, feeling a little goofy, a little drunk, and a _lot _aroused.

His cockhead catches on Baekhyun’s rim, and Taehyung thinks Baekhyun is about to say _show me_, but he doesn’t give him a chance. He rolls his hips forward, not stopping until his hips are flush with Baekhyun’s ass.

Baekhyun, unsurprisingly, reacts loudly.

He arches, screaming so_ fucking_ _loudly_ into the hotel room, cuts himself off only to take a breath before crying out again. _“Aaaaaahohfuck_,” he says, arching again as Taehyung pants over him. “God you’re _fucking big_ baby, gonna fuck me so sloppy, want you to fuck me loose—”

“Shit,” Taehyung groans, bowing forward and rolling his hips back. He shivers when he slams forward again, half at Baekhyun’s heat, half at the debauched sounds his hyung is making underneath him.

“That’s—good—such a good boy—” Baekhyun says, grabbing a fistful of Taehyung’s hair. He pulls, rolling his body. “C’mon, baby, fuck hyung like you mean it, can’t you do that for me?”

Something in Taehyung—doesn’t quite _snap_, more like fritzes out, like he’s just touched a live wire and the only way to ride it out—

is Baekhyun.

Taehyung fucks him wildly, hand dragging roughly down his front and grabbing him around the waist, other hand gripping his thigh and holding it tight against his body. He fucks Baekhyun so hard that his body bounces from the force of it, would be jolted much further up the bed if Taehyung weren’t holding him in place. The mattress is shifting, and Taehyung can only tell because he’s having to lean over further just to reach Baekhyun at the same angle, and his shins are starting to dig into the box frame where they hadn’t been before.

He barely notices the pain from that, can’t think of anything outside how wet and warm Baekhyun is around him, how pretty and pliant his body is, how loudly he’s wailing.

His voice is so high pitched, so _desperate_, and his little cock is slapping against his tummy with every forward thrust.

“Ohgod_baby_,” he cries. “Ah-ah-_ah_—fuck—fuck me like the little _slut_ I am, m’such—such a fucking slut for your cock, baby boy, feels so good, fills me up so good—”

Taehyung groans into Baekhyun’s neck, grabbing him with both hands now, securely around the hips. He tugs Baekhyun down on his cock with every forward thrust, panting hotly against Baekhyun’s neck when he screams.

“That’sit_there_,” Baekhyun shouts. “_Taehyung_, I’m — oh god don’t want you to stop, don’t fucking _stop_—”

“Are you—gonna come?” Taehyung whispers. He holds Baekhyun tightly in place, grinds deep into him. “Jesus, fuck, hyung.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says, and he’s laughing, a little wild, feet digging into Taehyung’s back, keeping him close. “Keep fucking doing that, I’m gonna come all over myself, _yes_, yes, _yes_—”

Taehyung growls. His nails break the skin of Baekhyun’s hips, and he holds him tight even while he slams into him, skin smacking loudly in the room. It’s so wet, and Baekhyun’s clenching around him, and making the loveliest noises, looking so perfect underneath him, and then—

Baekhyun comes without warning, warmth bursting between them and spreading immediately on both their stomachs. Baekhyun shouts, voice breaking with the force of it, arching off the bed repeatedly as he rides it out on Taehyung’s cock.

“Holy shit, fucking holy shit fuck _Taehyung_,” Baekhyun gasps. His voice is wet, and his nails scrape down over Taehyung’s back. He moans, pushes at Taehyung’s front with a force that’s surprising, so Taehyung steps back, cock throbbing, so fucking _close_.

Baekhyun is turning onto his front, chest flat against the sheets, ass held high. He looks over his shoulder at Taehyung as he spreads his knees, pushing himself out more. His eyes are wet, and there’s tears smeared by his temple. His tries to talk, but can’t even get a full word out, just a desperate _whine_.

“_Here_,” he manages, fisting the sheets. He takes a deep breath, and it catches on a sob. “Baby, _here_ f-fuckme—come—”

Taehyung’s absolutely dizzy from how fucking turned on he is, can’t believe what’s in front of his eyes is _real_. Baekhyun is spread open for him, _from _him, and Taehyung can’t resist leaning down to kiss his hole open mouthed, briefly dipping his tongue inside.

The ragged mewl that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth is worth the flavor of lube and rubber.

When Taehyung slides back in, fits his hands around Baekhyun’s tiny, tiny waist, he knows he’s only going to last a minute more, if even.

Baekhyun nods against the crumpled sheets, actually speechless, but he’s grabbing backwards desperately at Taehyung’s thighs, rocking his hips back on Taehyung, and the desperation of everything he’s doing is driving Taehyung right to the edge of the cliff.

He squeezes Baekhyun where his hands are around him, uses that leverage to move Baekhyun back and forth on his cock, even as he rocks his hips forward. The slap of their skin coming together is drowned out by Baekhyun’s coinciding _ah_’s. There are more tears catching in his lashes, and after every few moans he actually lets out a pleased laugh. He uses one hand to spread himself open before letting it fall back onto the mattress, going totally boneless, letting Taehyung fuck him hard as he pleases.

Taehyung wants to come all over Baekhyun’s back, but his orgasm rocks him, and it’s all he can do to just snap forward into Baekhyun and rut it out inside him, filling the condom. He takes his teeth out from Baekhyun’s shoulder when he realizes he’s biting, sloppily licks over the already fading mark, shudders when he feels how Baekhyun is spasming under him.

“M’coming—” Baekhyun whispers, breaking off into another cry when Taehyung reaches around to pump his cock, which is in fact shooting out a second, much smaller dribble of cum. It makes Taehyung’s insides _sing. _

He brings the hand to his mouth and licks it, blinking when Baekhyun makes a soft sound. When he looks down, Baekhyun is looking at his hand, so he holds it up to Baekhyun’s mouth. He cleans the rest off with weak licks, kisses that are surprisingly gentle.

Taehyung lets his head rest between Baekhyun’s shoulder blades for several beats, panting and kissing the skin when he has a breath to. After a few minutes, nothing but their heavy breathing in the suddenly silent room, Taehyung rubs a soothing hand up the slim line of Baekhyun’s legs. He holds the base of the condom as he pulls out, slowly.

“I’ll be right back,” he says. He runs a finger over Baekhyun’s twitching hole before he goes, can’t help it, but Baekhyun just grins a little goofily into the sheets, eyes half shut as he nods.

Taehyung runs warm water from the faucet, wetting a few handcloths and then grabbing a proper body towel, which he slings over his shoulder.

Baekhyun is nearly in the same position as before, but has flopped onto his side, and blinks blearily as Taehyung approaches.

“S’that warm? Don’t want it if it’s cold,” Baekhyun says, eyeing the wet rags.

“Of course it’s warm, I’m not an animal,” Taehyung says, wiping down between Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“You fuck like one.”

“You looking for an apology?”

“God, no,” Baekhyun sighs, flopping into his back so Taehyung can clean his front. He smiles as Taehyung gently wipes around his stomach, switching the wet cloth for the big towel to dry him. “You’re really sweet, Taehyung.”

“Thank you,” Taehyung says, not sure what else to say to that. He smiles at Baekhyun, a little shy, even after all that. Things are different after the heat of the moment. “You’re okay? I wasn’t—”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Baekhyun says. He takes the last clean rag from Taehyung, pushing himself up so he can return the favor, smiling at Taehyung’s expression. “And don’t look so surprised,” he admonishes. “I _am _your hyung. And it was perfect. Fifteen out of ten, although I think rating sex is a little tacky, so don’t tell anyone. Also, you fucked me better than Jimin, but don’t tell him I said that either, because he’s a little scary and I don’t want your Suga-hyung coming after me for insulting his boyfriend. They’re dating now, aren’t they? Anyway, yeah, Taehyungie. How would you feel about being my permanent fuck buddy?”

Taehyung blinks a couple times. “You mean like a boyfriend. I can’t—what?”

Baekhyun snorts out a laugh. “Calm down. Not boyfriend. Just…you know…” Baekhyun smiles beatifically at him. “When we’re both around. You should fuck me.”

Taehyung squints at him. “Hyung, you’re terrible at romance.”

Baekhyun muffles his laugh behind his hand, having the grace to look sheepish. “Sorry. I am bad,” he says, and Taehyung doesn’t really mind that he sounds unapologetic, despite his apology. He likes that about him.

Baekhyun pushes himself up into a sitting position, so he’s closer to Taehyung. He leans on his shoulder. “I know we have a crazy lifestyle and schedule, so dating isn’t really part of the equation right now.” He props his chin on Taehyung’s shoulder. “N’if you don’t wanna fuck again, that’s fine. I’ll still dance with you at music shows. But if you _do, _all I’m saying is—”

Taehyung kisses him.

Baekhyun takes a second to stop talking, but then he’s kissing Taehyung back, happily, eagerly, opening his mouth against Taehyung’s and cupping his face in both hands to keep the kiss going longer.

They kiss lazily like that for several minutes, and when Taehyung pulls back, Baekhyun’s mouth is all pink and swollen, his hair an absolute disaster.

“You’re so pretty,” Taehyung says honestly.

Baekhyun smiles. “I like you, too.”

Taehyung looks around, taking stock of the bed. “Do you wanna sleep in my room?” He pauses. “I guess room service could give you new sheets now, but—”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, beaming, jumping up like he’s gotten second burst of energy. “Do you cuddle? I love being cuddled. Let’s go c’mon—”

“Hyung, you need to put on pants,” Taehyung says with a laugh, catching Baekhyun’s wrist.

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun says, walking over to his suitcase and fishing out a pair of shorts. He grabs a second shirt too and starts to change.

“Hyung?” Taehyung says, and Baekhyun hums as he tugs the sweaty, cum-stained shirt off. Taehyung smiles. “I didn’t mean to shut you down. ‘Course I wanna fuck again.”

Baekhyun’s grinning when he pulls the new shirt over his head. He hikes up his shorts, wiggling his butt in Taehyung’s direction. “Where the wind takes us. Which, right now, is your room. Lead the way, baby.”

-

Taehyung forgot he gave Jimin a copy of his room key.

He supposes that Jimin bursting in on Baekhyun riding him hard into the mattress is better than it being someone like Namjoon or Sejin, but he still shrieks like a fucking ninny and nearly knocks Baekhyun off the bed as a result.

“I thought I might walk in on something like this!” Jimin says, hands on his hips as Baekhyun bats wildly at the covers Taehyung had tried to fling over them. He pops up over them, looking like a puppy that had just gotten a new toy ripped from him.

“Then why did you come in?” Baekhyun says, fumbling under the covers. His fingers find Taehyung’s cock, and he grins. Taehyung shoots him, then Jimin a disbelieving look.

“Jimin, it’s six in the morning,” he says. “We don’t have to be up until _eight_.”

Jimin purses his lips. “And now that you know how much trouble you’d be in if Manager Sejin caught you, you’ll wrap it up by seven.”

“Jimin—_gah_—” Taehyung wriggles when Baekhyun strokes him. He’s trying to climb back onto his lap, which Taehyung isn’t opposed to, but not under Jimin’s appraising eye. Maybe something to explore _later_, just not right this second. “Jimin, I promise we’ll be done by then.”

“Yeah, you got your turn already, move along, good lookin’,” Baekhyun says, waving Jimin off as he swings his leg back over Taehyung’s waist.

Jimin sticks out his tongue even as Taehyung grins, shrugging helplessly.

“I’ll be back at seven-thirty, sharp,” Jimin warns, backing out of the room.

“Mm, good, I know exactly what position I wanna be in,” Baekhyun calls after him.

Jimin grumbles something under his breath that is lost in the snapping of the door.

Baekhyun looks down at Taehyung just as he sinks back down on his cock. “Good to see you have boundaries.”

“Not with Jimin, not really,” Taehyung pants, squeezing Baekhyun’s hips. “Feels good.”

“I know, you were close, weren’t you baby?” Baekhyun purrs, easily falling back into the rhythm Jimin had interrupted. “Would you really get in trouble?”

“Probably,” Taehyung says.

“Forbidden love,” Baekhyun says in a stage whisper, fingers curling lightly around Taehyung’s throat. “Hot.”

“Hyung,” Taehyung groans, snapping his hips up, stomach tightening. “Fuck.”

“Touch me,” Baekhyun demands.

It’s clumsy, with how fast and hard Baekhyun is bouncing in his lap, but Taehyung manages to curl his fingers around Baekhyun’s cock. He pumps in tandem with his up and down movements, and soon they’re both coming, Baekhyun just before Taehyung. Baekhyun bends down so he can kiss Taehyung sloppily through it, and then it’s just them gasping into each other’s mouths as they ride it out.

Taehyung sighs as Baekhyun climbs off him, stretching over the edge of the bed to toss the condom in the bin. When he rolls back, Baekhyun curls into him, entirely too sweet to be fair.

“How’re you so cute?” Taehyung mutters. “You’re like, twice my age.”

Baekhyun sputters, kicking at Taehyung’s shins. “I’m barely four years old than you.” 

“M’just saying, you’re almost thirty and are literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and my best friend is Park Jimin.”

Baekhyun looks oddly torn between smug satisfaction and mild outrage. “Guess it’s time for this _old man_ to teach you your first useful life lesson.”

Taehyung grins. “Go ahead.”

“People over thirty can be cute. They _are_ cute. And you little shitheads think you’re all the shit because you’re under twenty-five and know what TikTok is. Guess when real life starts?”

“Hyung, you’re not even thirty yet.”

“I stand by it,” Baekhyun grumbles, kicking Taehyung again, probably because he’s giggling at him. He reaches up to play with some strands of Taehyung’s hair. “You going back to Seoul today?”

“Mhm,” Taehyung says. “You?”

“Got a show in Fukuoka in a few days, so heading that way.”

Taehyung leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s pretty mouth, because he can. “You’ll be great.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says smugly, and Taehyung pinches him.

“Aish, let a boy fuck you once and he thinks he can do whatever he wants,” Baekhyun complains, but he still presses the full length of his body against Taehyung’s.

“Three times,” Taehyung reminds him, rolling until he’s pushing Baekhyun back against the mattress.

Baekhyun grins. “Fourth one for the road?”

Taehyung rests his head on Baekhyun’s chest, smiling right back up at him. “So thoughtful of you, hyung.”

-

As it turns out, Jimin bursts into the room with Yoongi in tow at 7:31 sharp, by which time Taehyung is alone, packed and ready to go.

Yoongi crosses his arms and looks at Jimin. “You said they’d be fucking.”

“You told _hyung_?” Taehyung groans, throwing a pillow at Jimin, who lets it hit him square in the face like a good sport. He’d fully expected Jimin to tell Yoongi, and has no worries that Yoongi will judge him or tell anyone, but still. It’s the principle of the thing.

So instead of telling Jimin all the juicy details on the plane when everyone is asleep, he makes Jimin wait, just smiles and teases when Jimin needles.

_Byun Baekhyun: a little birdie told me we’re both gonna be at the same award show in a few weeks _

_Byun Baekhyun: you think i can slip my key card down the front of your pants without anyone seeing?_

_Taehyung: probably not hyung_

_Taehyung: just text me your room number._

_Byun Baekhyun: fucked four times and already so confident kim taehyung…_

_Taehyung: you came six times _

_Byun Baekhyun: just for that, i’m moving forward with my down-the-pants plan_

When Jimin asks Taehyung what he’s laughing about on the way home, Taehyung keeps that to himself too.

For now, it’s just between him and his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> been going through a lot of up and downs with my writing and feeling like i haven't been able to finish ANY wips so even though this isn't at all what I planned/wanted to be putting up this week, i'm STILL really psyched i finished something, and something smutty at that (cuz i've also been like?? can i even write smut well??? what is smut???????) and yeah i'm happy!! 
> 
> if you enjoyed it let me know in way of a COMMENT or maybe even...a kudos??? :D 
> 
> taebae are cute :( low key have shipped since that selca dropped way back in the day....let me ship them in the year 2019 in pEACE


End file.
